


Dawn

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Sunrises/Sequel to Sunsets. Emerald's awake at two in the morning and she desperately needs to get back to sleep. Emerald masturbation fic with mention of Emerald/Mercury and Emerald/Cinder. R&R and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Emerald's eyes snapped open for what must've been the hundredth time that night. She was still awake, tossing and turning restlessly in her bed. It'd been one of those nights. Those nights where sleep refused to come easily and the thoughts plaguing her mind spurned her attempts to bury them long enough to reach a sense of calm.

She sighed and opened her scroll, planning on playing some monotonous game to lull her to sleep. Instead, she ended up browsing through saved pictures. She swiped quickly passed the photos of the Dust Bank Mercury and herself had been staking out before reaching the most recent collection of photos. Mercury's face was in her lap as he held the Scroll high up above them, Emerald wrestling with him as she tried to snatch the device away. She swiped through a few more photos as memories of that night flooded her mind.

"… he's an irritating snob," she whispered out loud. Almost immediately, she imagined his obnoxious retort.

"You weren't irritated when you were moaning my name," his gray eyes would wink at her as she scowled at him. Her mind wandered back to the memory of how he'd teased her, keeping her just on the edge of release for what felt like hours before finally relenting. She chewed at her lip as she recalled how her back had arched as he lapped at her. How she'd shuddered as he nipped at her thighs. How she'd tightened so ecstatically around him as he pumped into her.

She sighed, finally realizing why she was still awake at three in the morning.

"One of those nights," she muttered to herself, kicking all but the softest bed sheets off of her as her body grew uncomfortably warm. She reached for her scroll again, contemplating calling Mercury.

"It'd take about twenty minutes," she thought to herself.

"Or an hour if Mercury doesn't get on my nerves... And then I'd fall asleep right away," she continued aloud. It was a convincing argument, and her thumbs flew over the touch screen keyboard as she texted her message to the shaggy haired teen.

[Hey, Mercury. Come to my room. Free salted mint-chip ice cream, on me.] She contemplated sending a picture of her breasts to sweeten the deal; he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Nah. He'll come running without it," she chuckled to herself, grin wide as she hit 'Send' and waited for his response. She waited sixty seconds before deciding he was already on his way and hadn't bothered to text her back. She whistled a quiet tune as she waited for the knock at her door. Minutes seemed to stretch on for hours as she waited for the sound of familiar, metallic footfalls.

She held off for as long as her patience allowed before finally giving in and checking her Scroll. It'd been almost ten minutes and his room was only a few hundred feet away.

[Hey, jerk! It's a limited time offer. Get here quick or no deal.]

Despite her threat, she was desperate and decided to start start the foreplay on her own. Popping her index and middle finger into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around them coating them with saliva. When she was ready, she slid the digits out from between her lips, slipped her hand passed her waistband and circled her clit with wet fingertips. She repeated the lazy motion, occasionally changing direction and speed around the sensitive nub. Breathing heavily, she kicked her sheets off and teased her slick labia. Eyes closed, she relived the feeling of Mercury's tongue working for her pleasure. A soft gasp left her lips as she slowly pressed a finger into throbbing curves, switching to rubbing her clit with the heel of her palm instead.

Emerald moaned as she toyed with herself, but her own fingers weren't enough to satiate her. Desperate, she resigned herself to taking the picture. She pulled the front of her shirt up to her collarbones and tugged down her boyshorts just far enough for a painfully teasing view of everything the boy would be interested in. She made a point to cut her face and neck out of the photo, the flash capturing all of the mahogany skin she allowed and not an inch more.

[COME! NOW!]

Placing the Scroll back down on her sheets, she spread her legs and pushed a second finger into humid warmth. Pressing against familiar curves, she slid her fingertips against every nerve desperate for attention.

Moans growing louder as she pleased herself, her mind wandered to the first time she'd had sex with Mercury. Her free hand came to her breast and massaged roughly as she remembered teasing him with her tongue. She fondly recalled how pleasantly he'd filled her mouth and how warm he was between her lips.

She even remembered leaning against his chiseled body and kissing trails up his chest before meeting his lips, tasting daiquiri and-

"No, that was Cinder," she recalled. Cinder's soft, thin, warm lips as she reluctantly kissed Emerald back as she whined into her boss's mouth.

"Cinder, come on. Just once? It'll be fun!"

"Emerald... you're drunk. And seventeen."

"You're seventeen, too," she'd hiccuped against Cinder's neck, kissing at the soft, pale skin.

"Emerald, I'm not touching you." The smallest hint of a slur touched the woman's voice- even after her eighth drink of the night.

"Bet I could change your mind," the thief sang. Moving closer to the taller woman, she awkwardly moved a thigh on top of the leg closest to her, trapping it under her own. Then she brought her hand up to her own lips and sucked on her fingers in exaggeration, trying her hardest to look 'sexy.' She wasn't entirely sure if she'd imagined it or not, but she could swear Cinder's cheeks grew just a shade pinker- whether it was from the alcohol or her display, she'd never be sure. After she'd finished, she traced Cinder's lips with the same fingers, hoping to have one of her tamer kinks indulged.

She brought her own fingers to her lips, tasting the arousal she'd worked up over the passed few minutes.

Cinder kissed her fingertips before bringing each individual digit between her lips, swirling her warm tongue around them with a finesse that defied every drop of alcohol she'd consumed that night.

She mimicked the motions, kissing her fingertips before suckling them one at a time. The taste of mint chocolate chip still clung heavily to her skin.

"That was really hot," she thought to herself. The memory of barely muffled whimpers and desperately clutching at vermillion fabric forced a soft whine from her even now.

"You'll learn soon enough." Cinder's usual purr was velvet to Emerald's ears.

"C- can I… touch? Can I… you k-know finger- hic," she stuttered, her slurred request came through chattering teeth as she worked up the courage. She'd never asked for something so intimate before, and she fully expected a reprimanding palm across her face for her insolence, but the alcohol made her brave despite it all.

"I'm still nawt touching you," Cinder replied, the fleeting slur in her words growing just a hint more distinct as she finished her ninth drink. Emerald nodded, hardly believing she'd gotten permission at all. She tentatively grazed her fingers against the pale, warm flesh of the woman's thigh, amazed by the smoothness of her skin.

Emerald placed her fingertips against her own inner thigh, shivering as warm arousal cooled against her skin.

Lazily, the drunken thief traced dozens of small emerald patterns into the older woman's skin, inching towards flushed petals and quivering labia as she did so.

She traced the same patterns with a lot more finesse than she had before. She'd learned much from Cinder in the art of subtlety during their time together.

Emerald pushed the woman's scanty underwear aside, somehow knowing that gathering the gall to strip her of them would cross some unspoken line of respect. She rubbed the heel of her palm against Cinder's clit before slipping her fingers into humid warmth and she drew a steady breath in response, her amber eyes holding Emerald's cherry gaze for what felt like an eternity. Leaning forward for a kiss, her lips crashed against those of her boss before the woman pulled away. Whining in response, she leaned in even closer, her lips clumsily crashing against the older woman's. Her heart soared when she felt Cinder finally return the kiss, her warm lips feeling like fire despite the cold drinks she'd been having. Emerald sighed happily, two fingers pushing into her boss, pressing against quivering curves.

She squirmed as the same fingers slid inside of her. She'd been panting for breath while lost in the memory, and she was forced to relax, catching her breath before continuing.

Cinder sighed breathily, her long lashes fluttering as she allowed the curious teenager to explore her. And explore the thief did, pushing eager fingers as deep into the woman as she could-

"Ahn!" Emerald spread her legs a bit wider. Her body was yearning for Cinder's touch even now, and she did her best to quell the cravings with her own fingers.

"Want to touch me noooow?" Emerald sang drunkenly against the woman's neck, desperate for even the slightest reciprocation. She gasped as Cinder wrapped her fingers around her throat, her pulse pounding against the sudden pressure.

"You'll get what you deserve and nothing more, Emerald," her voice was cold as ice and smooth as silk, even as the thief's mind quickly clouded over in a lust-filled haze. Pouting in response, Emerald spread her fingers, knowing better than to hesitate as she tried her best to please the lascivious woman.

Emerald moaned into her pillow, toes curling as her back arched off her mattress. She wiped sweat off her brow before occupying her hand with her breasts, embellishing the memory as her body begged for release.

Cinder's hips slowly bucked against Emerald's hand, the rhythm she set dictating the thief's own tempo. The cherry-eyed girl couldn't help but grow ever more excited as she watched her boss unravel under her touch, quickly leaning forward to nip at the woman's earlobe.

"I'll steal the wh-hic- whole world for you, Cinder," Emerald hiccuped as she brought the earlobe between her lips. Cinder sighed again, her hips moving in figure-eight patterns, pausing for a just a moment when they pushed closest against Emerald's fingers.

The pattern was difficult to mimic, but she didn't care. Doing her best to match Cinder's pace, she practiced the movement over and over until it came naturally.

Hesitantly, she placed a third fingertip against her boss, the heel of her palm rubbing excitedly against the woman's clit.

Emerald's hips rose to meet the challenge.

Coyly, Emerald pushed forward, her fingers sliding deep as they spread flush petals. Cinder gasped again in response, her hands clutching at the couch as she let out a loud moan. For all the experience the woman seemed to exude, even she had a limit to what she could take before her cool demeanour crumbled. Emerald took the opportunity to kiss at her throat, mint green lipstick staining pale skin.

Gasping for breath, she was too busy to dwell over how different her own cry had sounded from Cinder's sultry moan. She shivered as a cool breeze made its way through her window, the crisp night air contrasting sharply with the desperate warmth of her skin and throbbing in her core.

Emerald moved closer, nipping at the woman's collarbone as she slid the red and gold dress down, exposing more pale skin. She wanted more, to taste, to touch, to explore every inch she could get her hands on, but even in her inebriated state she knew better than to exceed Cinder's limits.

She rolled and pinched her nipples between her fingertips as her body floated on clouds. Her skin was hot to the touch, and the more she pushed deft fingers into her quivering core, the more her body yearned for release. Her thumb circled her clit, fingers curling as she spread slick petals.

With her free hand, she slipped Cinder out of her bra. The red and black lace bunched up underneath her chest as Emerald exposed rosy, pert nipples.

"She's smaller than I expected," she chuckled to herself, wiping more sweat from her brow before returning to the task at hand.

She kissed at Cinder's breasts, hungrily nipping and sucking at her hardened nipples and supple flesh. Looking up into amber eyes, she watched a rosy blush color her boss's cheeks and she smiled in excitement.

Cinder's orgasm was barely perceptible- just as subtle as everything else about the woman. Her breath hitched as Emerald nipped at her chest, her hands tangled in minty green locks, and her thighs quivered only a tad more than usual. But as the younger girl pulled her drenched fingertips away in genuine curiosity, she recognized what she'd accomplished.

Emerald tried desperately to cum with Cinder, but her own body betrayed her. She whimpered desperately, her free hand reaching for the spare pillow she kept on the side of the bed. Her eyes closed as she focused on the memory of the older woman's flushed face, she slipped her hand into the pillowcase and found what she was looking for. It was something she'd bought before coming to live at the hideout with her adopted family, and she desperately needed it.

"Cinder… please!"

"Emerald, you wouldn't want me to repeat myself," Cinder warned. Whining in response, Emerald slid dramatically off of the couch and onto the floor. She could smell Cinder's release as she pushed her face between lithe thighs. It was akin to tipping over a spice rack, the woman smelled so strongly of pepper and ginger. Pressing her lips against chiseled hipbones, she playfully nipped and left her mark on pale skin before moving down. She licked and suckled at her boss, the smooth, warm skin surrounding her trapping the pleasant scent.

"Emerald…" Cinder whined her name and the thief responded, eagerly taking the the woman's clit between her lips and sucking softly. She swiped her tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves, earning another fluttered gasp as Cinder clutched tighter at her hair.

Her back arched off her bed, gripping the handle of the vibrating wand with both hands tightly as her hips rocked against it. Colors erupted behind her eyes, and she was so close to release.

Cinder came again, coating Emerald's chin with spicy musk. She eagerly lapped up every drop, her tongue edging her boss closer towards yet another orgasm.

"Now," Emerald begged desperately.

"No, child," Cinder reprimanded, yanking the younger girl's head back roughly. She glared daggers into her, keeping her gaze as she asserted herself over her. Emerald whined, but not with the sultry tone amber eyed temptress had, but in anger and desperation. Still fully clothed, she straddled Cinder's lap, grinding against her as she slipped from her capris and chaps and cream white underwear. Pressing another kiss against the woman's lips, she never broke contact as she straddled one of her lithe thighs. Shuddering in anticipation, Emerald's skin was electric as her nerves begged for more. She desperately searched for the friction her body yearned for as she moaned into the kiss. Cinder's chest was covered in hickies, and rumbled as a sultry purr slipped passed her lips. The very sound of it excited her and she bucked wildly against Cinder's thigh, her own body finally rewarding her for her work with a climax of her own.

"C-Cinder!"

The woman's name was hot on her breath as she gasped in release. She wanted nothing more than another kiss, another touch, but Cinder had other ideas.

Her sheets were soaked, her thighs quivering as the wand slipped from her grasp. She was floating on endorphins and she allowed herself to drift in the foggy haze of her afterglow.

"Clean up," Cinder whispered, her voice quickly regaining the deliberate composure she was known for.

"Wha-what?"

"Clean up your mess," she commanded again.

Emerald looked pleadingly at the woman before sliding off her lap, obediently lapping at pale thighs as she cleaned off her own release. She'd licked all night, long after Cinder had fallen asleep.

She turned slightly, tucking the wand back in its hiding place in the pillowcase. Sleep finally just within reach, she buried herself underneath her blankets and readied for bed. However the very atmosphere in the room seemed… off. She opened a curious eye, readying her Semblance as she prepared to slaughter whatever moronic Huntsman that'd manage to discover their hideout.

Instead, it was Cinder who stood before her, Mercury's confiscated Scroll in hand. She'd taken it earlier that day after a prank gone wrong- the memory just now resurfacing in Emerald's mind.

"Well… that was interesting…"


End file.
